User talk:Hunterkiller1440
This is Hunterkiller1440's talk page to prevent from getting warnings from admins please NO SPAM!!!!! ' thanks! -User:Hunterkiller1440 Oh and warning go here. *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Darth henry (Talk) 19:40, August 10, 2012 |} ' Issue } - } }, } } Announcements } ROCKY Video (if there is one) }} |} Want to opt in or out of the newsletter? I don't care! Okay, fine, here's the mailing list. Rock-talk, here for all to see! {|style="border: 4px blue; background-color: }; width: 80%;border-collapse:collapse;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto" |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;padding:10px;"| |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;padding:10px;"| |style="font-size: x-large; margin: 10px; vertical-align: middle; height: 1.1em;"| hk1440MAIL = The Ultimate Resource for getting random letters from strangers! Except your family.. |- |style="vertical-align: middle; border-top: 1px solid };"|Hunterkiller1440's eMail.. Wait.. Hold on.. Are you hacking into my mail!!! Re: * Cool, thanks very much for the award! :D 11:40, January 31, 2013 (UTC) hello there! i am a moderator! do you wan't to win 10,000 dollars? if so go to www.google.com and create a gmail account! then we will automatically send you the link to win money! thank you, Szgn123 (talk) 19:52, February 17, 2013 (UTC)unknown user * Please don't spam on my talk page. Sig Fig Here's the sig fig I made of you. What do you think? You can tell me User blog:ErkelonJay/Sigfigs Series 1 Signature * Hey, you may want to read our signature policy, as your sig violated pretty much every rule we have. I've had to change your signature to something a bit more suitable, only because I don't think Jeyo would want a huge template about someone else on his userpage. If you want any help with a sig, please feel free to ask :) 05:05, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ** Sure, I'll get to it as soon as I can (might be a couple of hours) 09:33, March 1, 2013 (UTC) *** Hi, I've made some changes here, basically using the same colour scheme and border you had before. However, the image may need to be cropped a bit so you can see it better (let me know if you need help doing that, or if you want anything changed or a completely different sig). 13:00, March 1, 2013 (UTC) **** I've added the image in, it looks a bit better to me, but it's up to you how you want it :) 05:35, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Class Category idk if you have been told yet, but stop adding Categorys such as "Category:Class 4 articles" to pages, they are already on pages Prank I think you should stick with the new messages prank. I actually fell for that one. --ErkelonJay (talk) 20:42, March 9, 2013 (UTC)